Takara x Kouran
Characters Takara Matsuda © Windwarrior234 Kouran © Amanda2324 Support 'Support Level C ' Kouran: *working in her bakery, she's just popped some rolls into the oven next to some cupcakes* ...there we go, last batch of the morning. Takara: *enters the bakery* Mmmm...smells good in here! Kouran: *looks up* Yes, I've been baking all morning. Is there something I can do for you? Takara: i was hoping you had some fresh loaves of bread I could purchase? Kouran: *nods and pulls out a few loaves from behind the counter, still steaming and hot* Yes, right here. Or do you prefer wheat or rye? Takara: No, these are perfect! What's the total? Kouran: 100 gold; we're having a sale today. Takara: Wow, that's almost a steal! *digs into her pouch and brings out the money* Here you are, miss! Kouran: Thank you; is there anything else you need? Takara; No, nothing business wise...although I have been advised by my commander to warn all shop-owners to be on the look-out for any suspicious characters; there's been a lot of robbies lately. Kouran: Oh? Thank you for letting me know, I'll keep an eye out. My name's Kouran, by the way. I don't think I've seen you here before. Takara: My name is Takara; I'm a knight in service to the crown. Kouran: *smirks* I would've been one, but I decided to be a baker instead. It's not possible to be a successful soldier in the army and a baker with a stationary shop at the same time. *cocks an eyebrow* Takara: Yes, that's true. So, you fight? Kouran: Yes. If I'm not sleeping or baking, I'm training. *chuckles* Takara: *chuckles as well* That sounds like my brother, Toshiro. What kind of weapon do you use? Kouran: The sword; it's the only one I think I'll ever use. Takara: So you're a myrmidon, then! You'd be trouble for me; I use an axe. Kouran: *laughs* Yes, quite so. You're probably good, though. Takara: *chuckles* I'm not a lieutanant for nothing! Kouran: You still have a teacher, don't you? I've mostly had to teach myself. It's not very easy to do. Takara: Ah, yes....I did have a teacher back at the academy. He certainly was different; he was the only one who'd take me because I was a girl. Kouran: Yeah, that was also my problem. My dad at least let me buy a sword, but he didn't know how to teach me to use it. Takara: The reasoning behind me was a bit different; there were other female teachers at the academy, but I said I wanted to be an axe cavalier. Everyone looked at me weird and thought I was nuts. Kouran: Hm, an interesting concept. How has it worked out for you? Takara: *smiles* Well, I'm a lieutanant, aren't I? That's proof enough of my success. Kouran: *grins* Yes, of course. I'm sure you'll get a higher rank than that sometime, though. Takara: *shrugs* My brother's already a general, so maybe someday! Kouran: *grins* So you have siblings, eh? How many? Takara: Two brothers; one's older, but the other's my twin! Kouran: A twin brother, huh? Well that must be interesting. Takara: I'll say....he's a great person, but he worries too much! Kouran: *grins* Sounds like my dad. Takara: I think that's where he get it from! *laughs* Kouran: *chuckles* Yeah, it's possible. So, after you leave here, where you headed? Takara: Just out on assignment to handle a small bandit problem. Kouran: Well, if there's any way I can be of help, let me know. Takara: I should be alright, but thank you for your offer. I'd best be off now; have a nice day, Kouran! *leaves* Kouran: Hm... interesting... *continues to clean her counters* End of Support C ' 'Support Level B ' Takara: *sitting atop Ruby, getting ready to go* Well, you ready, girl? *Ruby whinnies in reply* Kouran: *training near a tree, she's sparring imaginary enemies. Her face and shirt are soaked in sweat, and her face his pale with exhaustion, but she fights on* ...hyaa! Ha! Huuah! Takara: *hears the sounds of battle* Huh? I hope that isn't what I think it is.... Kouran: *slashes at another imaginary enemy* Hiyah... higah! Shiyah! *stops fighting, out of breath. Her limbs are shaking.* Takara: Oh my-Kouran! *dismounts Ruby and runs over to her* Kouran: *looks over* Oh... Takara... it's only you... What's up? Takara: I heard battle cries and I thought someone was being killed, but here you are, exhausted to the brink of death! I don't know if I'm relieved or even more worried.... Kouran: *grins, chuckling a little* I'm all right... I just forgot my water at home, but I'll endure. Takara: You really shouldn't push yourself so far...look, you're shivering! Kouran: ...yes, I suppose I am... heh... guess I overdid it a bit. *her legs collapse beneath her, but she manages to remain conscious* Takara: *catches her* Okay, you need to rest! And water! Oh, but I don't want to leave you alone.... Kouran: It's fine... just help me pick some of this grass, and I'll eat them... they have some water in them, and that will help me a bit. Takara: The grass? Are you sure? Kouran: ...no, not really... *lies down* But I know my dog ate grass when his water bowl was empty... so I figured it'd work for humans, too. Heh, but what would I know? Takara: *gets up* Hold on, I think I have some extra water in my satchet...*goes to Ruby, gets the satchel and nods, then walks back* Here; drink up. Kouran: *drinks a little bit* ...that'll suffice, until I can get back home... I'll be fine... Takara: *sighs* If you say so...but why were you training so hard? I thought there was an actual fight going on! Kouran: *shrugs* I've got to become a great swordfighter some how... vigorous training and great dedication should do the trick. Takara: Yes, but if you keep training like THAT, you'll end up killing yourself. You need to learn to train in moderation. Kouran: ...perhaps...you may be right... Takara: If you'd like, I can help you out; I remember how they taught me to train in the academy, so you'll learn to train just like the Royal Knights! Kouran: ...I'd appreciate that... but I don't want to distract you from your duties as a knight. Takara: *shakes her head* My duty as a knight is to educate and protect the people. If I can help you learn to fight efficiently, then I'll be doing my job. Kouran: *slowly sits up* All right... I would appreciate the help. Takara: First up, though, you need to rest. I'm not putting you through a knight's training when your legs wobble when you stand. Kouran: *sweatdrops, chuckling nervously* Yes, I suppose you're right... Takara: Now, sit. Consider this training your patience and your ability to condition your time wisely. Kouran: *sits down, nodding* Yes, ma'am. Takara: Good. We'll begin your training once you're well-rested, have eaten and gotten completely rehydrated. Kouran: *nods, wiping her forehead* So, probably tomorrow then, I take it? Takara: *smiles* Exactly. Now, I'll give you a ride back to town, but you're going to meet me here tomorrow morning at eight o'clock, sharp! Understood? Kouran: *grins* I get up at six to whip up the days goods for the shop. I'll be there, no problem. Takara: *nods in acceptance* Good. Now, let's get you over to Ruby so you can get some rest. You've got a long, busy day ahead of you tomorrow. *goes to ready her horse* Kouran: *stands up slowly* Okay, will do. *legs still shaky, but she's more stable* Takara: Alright, easy now.... '''End of Support B ' 'Support Level A ' Kouran: *waiting for Takara* Takara: *rides in on Ruby* I'm glad to see you're here. Kouran: *grins and nods* Yeah, I even remembered my water canteen this time, too. Heh. Takara: *smiles* Good; now drop and give me twenty! Kouran: Er... what? Takara: I said "drop and give me twenty," as in push-ups. I said you'd get military-grade training. Kouran: Oh. So you want twenty push-ups, eh? *does twenty push-ups* Takara: Now twenty laps. Around the field. Kouran: *nods* All right. *heads off at a leisurely jog at first, but slowly adds speed as she continues around the feild* Takara: This'll take her a while, but at least she's into it....most people would be complaining by now. Kouran: *at the beginning of her last lap, she runs as fast as she can around the field. She comes to a stop near Takara, panting.* Okay, what's next? Takara: Now, draw your blade and give me forty good slashes on that tree over there. *she points to a tree nearby* Kouran: *grins, takes her sword, and like, ATTACKS the tree, probably doing more than 40 slashes* ...okay *panting* Now what? Takara: *grins* Now, you dodge! *she swings her axe at her* Kouran: *jumps back* So, just dodge, no blocking with a sword, right? Takara: No, not really; show me that you can fight an actual opponent! *swings at her again* Kouran: *blocks the axe with her sword* All right, if you insist. *pushes her axe back, and then slashes at Takara's midsection.* Takara: *jumps back to evade, then brings her axe around to disarm her* Kouran: *hits the ground, and brings her foot about to trip Takara* Takara: *jumps up and kicks downward, hitting her in the head* Kouran: Oof... grr... *rolls towards Takara, tripping the woman* Takara: *falls onto the ground, but rolls away before the sword could strike her* Excellent! Kouran: *leaps up from the ground and slashes her sword at Takara* Takara: *guards with the pole of her axe* Kouran: ...heeee...YAH! *begins rapidly slashing at her, walking slowly towards her opponent* Takara: *surprised by the fury of the attack, buckles down to defend herself* *she sustains some cuts and gashes on her arms and torso* Kouran: *backs away, entering a defensive stance* Takara: *stands up and, instead of attacking, smiles* That was excellent, Kouran. I underestimated you. Kouran: *panting, she slowly lowers her guard* Thank you... my training tactics may be crazy, but they work. As long as they don't kill me first. *chuckles* Takara: And that's exactly what we'll work on improving. You have the necessary assets of being a myrmidon, but you need to learn to control your energy more and conserve it. Kouran: ...yes, you're probably right. Takara: Don't worry, I'll help you. Its just a matter of managing your body. Kouran: Managing my body... how do you mean? Takara: Just making sure your body is taken care of properly; you rest when you know you've pushed yourself to your limits, taking care not to use too much energy in a single blow....It's really basic common-sense once you get a grip of things. Kouran: But how do I know I've pushed things to far? Sometimes I work myself so much that I actually do pass out, like I almost did the other day. Takara: If you feel that way, then you've definitely pushed yourself too far. As a matter of fact, if you begin to feel pain of any kind from your muscles moving, then you should give it a moment to rest. Kouran: *thinks about it* All right, that makes sense... I'll try to do that. Er... not do that... uhh... just follow your directions, yeah. *grins* Takara: *laughs* I don't expect you to get it on the first day! We'll work on it. Now, are you ready for round two? Kouran: There's another round? Sweet! I'm all game. Takara: Alright then; let's begin! 'End of Support A ' '''Takara, Great Teacher, and Kouran, Vigorous Student Eventually, with Takara's help, Kouran became a great swordswoman. When Kouran found someone to take over her bakery, she enlisted in the army. She was put under Takara's command, which pleased her greatly. The two were great partners, and good friends. Kouran still overexerted herself at times, but Takara was always there to correct her. There was a point where Kouran developed a crush on Takara's brother, Toshiro, but no one knows if she ever told him about it.